Lockdown
by LadiesGuy337755
Summary: It should have been a normal day of work for the Zootopia Police Department, but instead, Hell chose to break lose. When heavily armed thugs suddenly appear out of nowhere and capture the city, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are just going to have to show why they have been dubbed "ZPD's finest"...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will not post any new chapters without reviews. And as for reviews, no flames please! Thank you :)**

* * *

 **...A year after the events of the movie...**

A rainy midnight had fallen over Zootopia after a long, hot and busy summer morning. The streets were empty; they normally had cars driving along and different mammals crossing them. Most shops and businesses had also closed for the day. Only the police station, hospitals, and the prison were open.

The prison seemed quiet from the outside, but what was going on inside was a different story. The warden, a Gorilla, whose look and attitude mirrored that of fierce drill sergeants, walked through different cell blocks to get to the interrogation room, with all prisoners jeering and shouting insults at him on the way. Somewhere along the way, a Hyena prisoner splashed a cup of warm water in his face and claimed it was his urine before laughing like a mentally retarded patient.

The warden rendered the poor Hyena unconscious with a bloody nose and some missing teeth. The guards stationed along the hallway entered the cell to bring him out.

"Is the prisoner inside?" the warden asked the two Wolf guards stationed outside the interrogation room in an emotionless, but intimidating tone. "Yes, Sir." One of them responded before they proceeded to open the door, revealing a Ram prisoner who looked happy to see the warden.

"Evening, warden! You know, those bananas must really pack a punch, you're just as jacked as ever, and you could probably swat some planes from the city's highest building with those guns of yours… I would KILL to see that!"

Although the warden looked like he was browsing the prisoner's files and ignored all that the Ram said, he actually heard every word and the sarcastic tone that escaped the Ram's lips and thus, did not deny himself the pleasure of slamming the Ram's head on the table before taking a seat in front of him.

"I do not have time for your mouth, so listen to what I am going to tell you, because if you open your pie-hole to give even one smartass comment, I will knit my wife a new sweater using your wool!" threatened the warden before opening the folder again.

"Douglas White… 42 years old… A former researcher for a pharmaceutical company, 'Brayer'… and former USMC scout sniper… wow, I'm impressed Doug," the warden said with mock amazement.

"For someone who came from a background of two noble professions, you chose to commit the following crimes instead…" paused the warden as scanned the section that listed Doug's crimes.

"Twenty-five cases of smuggling chemical weapons to different countries, thirteen cases of chemical attacks across Zootopia, attempted assassination, dealing of chemical arms in the black market, masterminding chemical bombings in different countries, and most recently, turning predators of Zootopia savage with said chemical weapons, all of which have marked you number nine in the ten list."

Doug, genuinely curious, raised his brow and asked, "Did you come here just to tell me things about myself that I already know?"

"No," replied the warden, "the guards told me that a lot of the predators in here went savage. Their medical tests have shown traces of ingested night howler from their food. The cafeteria workers confessed that you bribed them to put that in the food from a vial of the serum that you had hidden with you all along; twenty mammals died in here because of that, you know. With your all your crimes and that little stunt you pulled, you will no longer stay here in Zootopia Penitentiary; we are transferring you to a Maximum Security prison somewhere on the outskirts of the city in a few minutes."

Upon hearing all this, Doug gave the warden an unexpected reaction. He smiled for a few seconds and then laughed. The Warden, not amused, asked through gritted teeth, "what is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing's funny…" Doug replied when he finished laughing and regained his composure, "it's just that from what you said, it's very clear that change is coming to Zootopia, and I want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to do so. And also, I will miss you, warden… I will also miss making you go bananas if you know what I mean, especially with what I have planned a couple of days from now."

Having had enough, the warden stood up from his chair and said, "Enough of this nonsense! Follow me!"

A few minutes later, outside the prison, a heavily chained Doug was escorted to the detainment vehicle. As the vehicles started to leave, Doug looked back at the warden, who glared angrily as Doug waved goodbye with a smile on his face.

 **...In a forest 20 kilometers outside the city...**

The two guards seated in the detainment truck with Doug couldn't help but feel uneasy, as Doug hadn't stopped smiling since they departed. To break the silence, Doug asked them, "How far are we?" One of the guards with a hint of worry in his voice, replied, "Why does that matter?"

"I asked you first," Doug replied.

"We're about 10 more kilometers from our destination. Again, why does that matter?" Doug looked at his watch and replied, "Because, I will be free in approximately… three minutes."

In about that time, the lead vehicle exploded. The other vehicles' drivers slammed on the brakes to avoid a pileup. Afterward, a hidden sniper shot the detainment vehicle's driver, which caused all guards, except the ones with Doug, to get out and surround the convoy defensively.

Again, another vehicle in the rear blew up, courtesy of a certain Ram armed with an RPG.

A massive group of Ram thugs, all armed as heavily as soldiers, took advantage of the distraction caused by the second explosion, broke cover and fired on the convoy. After an intense gunfight, the dead bodies of the prison guards and a few thugs lay scattered across the blood-stained ground.

The two guards with Doug shivered in fear and pointed their pistols at the door, all the more nervous as Doug's smile widened. When the door opened, the shots fired from their pistols killed the first thug in front. The one behind him, armed with an MP5, held down his trigger and killed the two wolf guards.

As they got about removing Doug's chains, he took another glance at his watch and said, "Impressive, I estimated three minutes, you guys eliminated all of them with one minute to spare."

"What's next boss?" asked one of the thugs.

Doug merely smiled and replied, "Plan A was foiled by that meddlesome Bunny cop Judy Hopps and her Fox friend, so it's time for plan B…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! I actually meant to upload this chapter sooner, but I was on vacation in a place that did not have wifi... Anyway, I have some trivia for those of you who don't know this: Disney said that Doug and his accomplices were all references to Breaking Bad, which is why I gave him the surname 'White'. Also, I would like to say thanks for the reviews and follows, they really mean a lot to me. Remember, I will not post new chapters unless I have 2-3 reviews for the current update. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **...Sahara Square Park, 6:00 am...**

"Hey, carrots... Slow down... There is no need to show off!" Nick yelled to Judy as she continued running along the park's jogging path, not allowing the fox to catch up to her.

Feeling sorry for Nick, she stopped running, turned back and ran to the fox, who was now sitting under a tree, trying to catch his breath.

"Look who's talking Nick," Judy said as she offered her paw to Nick, who took it and stood up with her help, "you were bragging about how you foxes can run fifty kilometers per hour... So... you owe me fifteen bucks!"

"Really?" Nick asked with a puzzled look on his face but truth be told, he was actually trying to get out of handing over fifteen dollars, "I would remember having said something like that you know..."

With a mischievous look on her face, Judy pulled out her carrot pen from the pocket of her jogging pants and pressed the play button. The smile on Nick's face disappeared as he heard the exact same words he tried to deny earlier play on the recorder, "I'll have you know carrots, us red foxes can run fifty kilometers per hour, I doubt you'll be able to outrun me."

Next came Judy's voice, "I'll bet fifteen bucks that I can outrun you... deal?"

"Deal."

Defeated, Nick handed fifteen dollars to Judy. "Aww yes... payback for scamming me that time at Jumbeaux's cafe!"

At this point, Nick wished that he paid more attention to the amount of money Judy bet. Knowing what his rabbit friend would say next, Nick quickly demanded, "Nonononono... don't say it!" But it was too late, "It's called a hustle, sweetheart!"

Nick then jokingly crossed his arms and looked away from Judy with a half-meant frown on his face. "Come on Nick," Judy said with another friendly smile, "you know you love me..."

Nick couldn't deny what she said. "Do I know that? Yes, I do." He said as that frown turned into a smile.

At that moment, the text message ringtones blared on both Nick and Judy's phones. Their messages, which came from Chief Bogo read, "All ZPD officers of the first precinct, report to the station ASAP for an URGENT meeting."

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers! C'mon Nick, we have to get to work ASAP!" Judy yelled as she dragged Nick by the arm and made a dash for the police station.

"Judy, wait! You're dragging us to work with us smelling like expired groceries?" asked Nick.

"Come on you lazy fox," Judy replied, "we are required to keep spare uniforms in our lockers, remember?"

 **...The police station, 45 minutes later...**

The briefing room was like an elementary school classroom in terms of noise, but it all died down when everyone in the room stood at attention to acknowledge Chief Bogo.

"Sit," the cape buffalo ordered the officers gathered before proceeding to the briefing, "Normally, I would acknowledge any new officers or anyone with birthdays today...but what I have to discuss cannot wait."

Everyone in the room was surprised; the chief was even more tense than how he usually was. "I am pretty sure some of you have heard about what happened five days ago... but for the sake of those who haven't, I'll tell you..."

Everyone gasped and some even felt like throwing up on the spot at the pictures Chief Bogo flashed on the screen behind him. "This was a prisoner transfer convoy that was ambushed by armed mercenaries; all dead ones found at the scene rams, the prison guards all wolves."

A gut feeling told Judy that the prisoner being transferred may have been one of two mammals related to the "Night Howlers" case. To confirm her suspicions, she raised her paw. "Yes, officer Hopps?"

"Sir," Judy began, "who was being transferred?"

"I was just about to get there." Chief Bogo answered Judy before returning to address everyone again. "The prisoner being transferred was none other than a notorious criminal that our very own officers Hopps and Wilde put behind bars last year," paused the Chief before changing the pictures behind him to a mugshot of Doug, "Douglas White."

Everyone except Nick and Judy filled the room with murmuring and worried chatter, as they all knew exactly how dangerous this ram was and how long he had managed to evade capture before being brought to justice last year.

"PIPE DOWN EVERYONE!" Ordered Chief Bogo, causing the room to fall silent once more, "Mayor Lionheart has ordered all precincts to conduct a citywide search for Doug and now I'll be assigning you which areas to search..." Everyone who had been assigned a district to search left the room afterward until only Nick, Judy, Officer McHorn and a couple others were left.

"Now," Chief Bogo continued, "all you remaining here are the top officers of the first precinct. As you all know, the elections for the city government are coming up, which means Mayor Lionheart and the other candidates will be campaigning later at 10 am in front of the town hall. In light of Doug's escape, there is no telling what he could do to such an event, so you will all be guarding the venue with the top officers of the other precincts. Any questions?" Nobody raised their hands. "Alright, DISMISSED!" everyone then stood up and saluted Chief Bogo before exiting the room.

 **...In front of the city hall, 9:58 am...**

The outside of the city hall in Sahara Square was jam packed with different mammals, all eagerly awaiting the arrival of the candidates they supported. With every mammal that passed through the police checkpoint, Judy's uneasiness increased. She knew very well that Doug was a cunning individual and was probably plotting his revenge against her and Nick at that very moment; she just prayed that that moment wouldn't be that day.

"Hello? Earth to carrots..." That did it; the sound of her partner's voice snapped her out of her trance-like state. "Jeez Nick! Don't scare me like that!" scolded Judy. The red fox saw that she felt as if something was eating away at her, and decided to joke around to ease the tension.

"You seem to have been daydreaming. Not fantasizing about your dashingly handsome fox partner now are you?" As he had predicted, he was able to lighten up the situation, but not entirely. "Yeah right," Judy said with a facial expression that was half-smile and half-frown, "like I would daydream about a jackass like you!"

Before Nick could reply, the ZPD motorcade escorting the vehicles of Mayor Lionheart and the candidates arrived, with the various news crews and the gathered supporters of the different candidates greeting them excitedly as they walked to the stage, escorted by both their personal bodyguards and some ZPD officers.

After the candidates took their respective places on the stage, the master of ceremonies, a goat, walked up to the podium and announced, "Ladies and gentlemammals, let us all rise for the entrance colors and the singing of the national anthem, to be led by the honor guard cadets of Zootopia University's ROTC unit."

Upon seeing the rifles of the honor guard cadets, the feeling of nervousness Judy had earlier started coming back; everything around her moved as if she were in a movie where someone pressed the slow-mo button, and it also seemed that everyone around her was doing something suspicious, most especially the pig garbage collector who had been standing an unusually long time beside a garbage can on the other side of the street.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the city hall right after the national anthem had ended, a jaguar employee made his way to the restroom after standing at attention. While going back to his desk through another hallway, he heard what sounded like muffled screams coming from the Janitor's closet and opened it to reveal four ZU ROTC cadets, exactly the same species as the ones who conducted the color operations outside, bound and gagged.

It did not take the jaguar long to figure out that the cadets standing guard outside in front of the stage were imposters. When he turned around to go and alert the police, the barrel of a pistol silencer was the last thing he saw before the trigger of that pistol was pulled by a pig dressed as a janitor.

"What's your hurry?" asked the pig with a smug grin, before he and his accomplices threw the corpse in the same closet with the cadets and shut the door before making their way to the backstage, where the security guard polar bears stationed beside them met the same fate as the jaguar employee.

* * *

Judy was brought back into reality when she heard the three checkpoint officers trying to stop a certain mammal who was wearing a bowler hat and an overcoat from joining the crowd. Wanting to know why they were stopping him, she walked over.

"Sir, please stop for inspection!" pleaded Officer Doe, a Kangaroo.

"What is going on?" asked Judy.

"This young Hippo here climbed over the metal barrier instead of going through the scanner," replied Officer McHorn.

The hippo, apparently having given up trying to get past the police and decided to let himself be inspected, unbuttoned his overcoat in front of Judy and the three officers.

Looks of dread and panic crept across their faces when he revealed a C4 vest underneath his clothes.

Judy ran as fast as she could when the C4 lit up, but only managed to escape half the blast radius in time. As her vision and hearing began to fade, the last things she saw and heard before completely passing out were panicking mammals fleeing the area and the sound of gunshots being fired.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys, really sorry for the late upload, I had to deal with major mind block concerning the flow of this chapter and college papers! I would also like to say thank you guys for the reviews and follows!**

* * *

 **(Optional: Listen to this link while reading the story watch?v=xllG3fSUAOw)**

As if on natural instinct, Nick dove behind one of the statues in front of the city hall and pulled out his pistol. He reached for his radio to contact the precinct but before he could, his ears registered the sound of gunfire coming from the front of the stage.

He peeked out of cover and to his horror, saw the Honor Guard cadets and some of the ZPD officers firing their weapons at the predators in the panicking crowd and the bodyguards of the Mayor and the candidates. Fortunately, the there was more legitimate ZPD personnel present and it did not take Nick, Chief Bogo, and the others long to eliminate the Honor Guards and rouge officers.

The attack on the event did not end there; the garbage collector on the other end of the street pulled out a sack from the garbage can beside him and tore it open. He then fired four smoke grenades into the crowd of fleeing civilians, all of which engulfed the scene in a giant smokescreen.

Before he could fire a fifth grenade, a bullet from Nick's pistol hit him on the head and ended his life. After firing that shot, Nick saw his unconscious partner from the corner of his vision and fearing for her safety, ran towards her from his hiding place.

"Nonononononono..." he muttered while running over to her body, "Carrots! Judy! Wake up! C'mon you dumb bunny! Don't do this to me!" Nick said while trying to shake her unresponsive body awake, his voice filled with worry and some tears flowing from his eyes.

It became clear that he had to perform CPR, but before he could, his nose caught another suspicious scent coming from somewhere behind him. The smoke screen did not cover the entire scene so when Nick turned around, the reason why the news crews cowered in their places instead of fleeing the scene like everyone else was doing had revealed itself; they were all either getting pistols from the inside of their fake news cameras or tactical gear hidden underneath huge piles of equipment in their studio vans.

"HEY!" Nick yelled while walking towards and pointing his pistol at them, "DROP YOUR WEAPONS IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" A stubborn mule turned around in an attempt to shoot Nick but was shot in the chest before he could do so. "Oh crap, I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die..." Nick thought to himself after trying to shoot the others but hearing the click of an empty pistol instead of a bang. The rest of the thugs prepared to kill him, but lost their chance when the smoke cleared up enough for the other ZPD officers to see them and save him.

Although most of the officers and thugs were taking cover behind various objects in what was now a full-blown shootout in front of the city hall, Nick feared more for Judy's safety rather than his own; he fired a couple of rounds at the thugs while running towards her unconscious body, even if he knew that some of the bullets that had barely missed him could have ended his life right there and then, and dragged her behind the same statue he hid behind earlier after the suicide-bomber explosion.

Nick then took hold of his radio and contacted the precinct, "Officer Wilde to headquarters, requesting backup immediately! The campaigning event at city hall is compromised!" No response came from Clawhauser. "OFFICER WILDE TO HEADQUARTERS! REQUESTING BACKUP IMMEDIATELY!"

* * *

 **(Stop the music or put it at a volume where you can barely hear the audio)**

Meanwhile in the reception desk of the police station, Clawhauser scanned through the long list of unread emails on his computer, looking for a certain email to brag about to some of his colleagues standing behind him. "Alright chunky," said a clearly bored vixen officer behind him, "what was it you wanted to show us?"

He then smiled in such a manner similar the night he saw Gazelle's live concert. "Alright, here it is!" When the email opened, he squealed in such a high-pitched voice that it probably would have shattered any nearby glass. "AND THERE IT IS!" yelled Clawhauser while pointing to fan mail written personally by Gazelle to him, "CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!?" He asked the vixen officer while also squishing her cheeks with his paws in sheer excitement. "Urrediozviping..." she replied, noticing the light on his dispatch radio flashing.

"Oh, sorry..." said Clawhauser, releasing her cheeks afterward. "Your radio is beeping," she repeated. "Oh okay..." Clawhauser jumped back a few feet from the radio when he pressed the button, "GODDAMIT CLAWHAUSER!" came Nick's exasperated voice.

* * *

 **(Continue or raise the volume again)**

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO REPLY?! LEMME GUESS, FANTASIZING ABOUT GAZELLE AGAIN, OR HAVING A DONUT CHOWDOWN?!" Nick screamed into his radio before peeking out of cover and firing three bullets from his pistol. "The first one," Clawhauser replied excitedly, "Can you believe it? GAZELLE IS ASKING ME OUT TO DINNER! HAHA, WHUT?! Well, actually, I asked her through email and she actually said yes after my thirtieth send..." Nick was not taking any more of it. "Dude, shut up about your schoolboy crush for a minute will you, and we'd really appreciate it if you send backup to city hall ASAP! We're being shot at by heavily armed thugs!"

"Oh yeah, about that, all the other officers who have radioed in are also engaged in the same situation! It's not just in city hall, it's happening in all the districts!" replied Clawhauser. "Wait a minute," came his voice from Nick's radio again, "What is it now?" Nick asked.

"Oh God, they're shooting at the doors! HEY! STOP! NO DON'T-" and the sound of gunfire on the other end was the last thing Nick heard before static became the only sound coming out of his radio. "CLAWHAUSER! C'mon buddy talk to me!" Nick yelled into the radio only to receive more static. "Everywhere around Zootopia? What the hell is going on? We're so dead..." Nick thought to himself before refocusing on the gunfight.

The faint sounds of the gunfight rang in Judy's ears. When she finally managed to open her eyes after so much struggling, she saw Nick and all the other officers and firing at the thugs, desperately trying to eliminate them all before passing out again. What finally made her stay awake after drifting in and out of consciousness was catching a glimpse of the janitor pigs dragging an unconscious Mayor Lionheart across the street.

Nick shot up in surprise when Judy suddenly stood up and ran off yelling, "Hey! Stop right there!"

She hid behind a car and attempted to shoot the janitor pigs but missed due to the pain from her wound and some blood loss from the explosion. One of them shot at her while the others shoved Mayor Lionheart into a getaway car. Nick and Chief Bogo broke off from the main fight and assisted Judy by killing the pig who was shooting at her. The three of them then got into the first police car they saw, with Chief Bogo taking the wheel.

While pursuing the getaway vehicle, Chief Bogo did not let it show, but he was actually surprised that in every street they turned into, it was just like that kind of situation where zombies were everywhere on the street trying to devour any flesh they could get, but instead of zombies, mercenaries in tactical gear and ZPD officers were shooting at each other and of course, there were civilians panicking and running away.

A few of them in the street and some on motorcycles shot at the police car in an attempt to throw them off, but Nick and Judy took care of them, though Judy had more problems with her accuracy even with her applying pressure on the wound.

"God, you coppers are so persistent..." thought one of the janitor pigs in the car after seeing how easily Nick and Judy got rid of their accomplices. "Hey, Ivan!" He yelled into his radio, "Yes?" responded voice on the other end. "Cops are on our tail, I need you to get them off of us."

"Nick!" said Judy, "Help me shoot the tires of their car!" they then opened the windows of the car and poked their heads out to aim at the tires, but just as they had a clean shot, a lorry rammed the left side of their vehicle, turning it upside down. "Got them. You're good to go."

The janitor pig smiled and said into the radio, "Good."

The lorry's driver and all the nearby thugs in that area approached the overturned vehicle with the intent of killing the occupants. "GO, there's too many of them!" said Chief Bogo, "Don't worry about me!" Judy tried to protest but was interrupted by him, "That's an order!"

Nick and Judy heard pistol shots coming out of the vehicle after crawling out of it and hurrying towards the subway station entrance but were spotted by a couple of the thugs. Just as the two thought they were going to be killed, their would-be killers were shot by automatic gunfire coming from a truck with loud rap music blaring from its speakers. "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" yelled Finnick, who was brandishing an Uzi with smoke coming out of its muzzle. "Go, Your chief and I will cover you!"

 **(Completely stop the music here)**

Judy and Nick then took advantage of the distraction caused by Finnick and Chief Bogo and headed down into the deserted subway station. After a few minutes of running, Judy collapsed from blood loss but did not pass out. "Hang on carrots!" Nick said while carrying her to the first aid cabinet he spotted on the wall. After setting her down, he lifted up her shirt and saw a pretty large metal fragment protruding out of her hip. "Hang on, this may hurt a bit." Judy let out slight winces of pain as Nick pulled the fragment out with the forceps and cleaned and bandaged her wound. "There, that should keep you alive for a while…" he said after doing it successfully, "Now I need to get you some water and snacks."

As he made his way back to Judy with a bottle of water and an energy bar from the vending machine, they heard the city's emergency sirens sounding off. "Uh oh," Nick thought, "That can't mean we are winning this fight…"

"Nick," Judy began weakly, "we have to lay low first and find a way to regroup with anyone who survived the attacks."

"I'm not gonna argue with that," Nick replied as Judy ate her snacks. "but where is the last place they would expect cops like us to hide?" Then Judy had an idea, "Oh, I know, with Mr. Big!"

"Well look at you," Nick said with a smile, trying to lighten up the situation, "Little miss sly bunny is back." Judy punched his arm jokingly before he helped her up. The two then continued walking deeper into the subway, following the route to Tundratown.


End file.
